Peggy Brandt and The Mask 3
by dec181985
Summary: After Tina gets masked, Peggy and the others help her find a man. When they see Charlie, they give him a mask. When he puts it on, he becomes the masked man know as Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

After Black Magic's marriage to White Magic, and Arty's marriage to Lubby Dubby, Peggy and the others are trying to find the perfect man for Tina.

When they get out of the mansion, they see Charlie Schumacher walking down the street and walk over to him.

"Oh no, not you guys again!" Charlie said, frightened.

"Don't worry, we just want to give you a present!" Peggy reassured him.

Bub pulls out a red mask and hands it to Charlie.

"What do I do with this?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Put it on!" Bub answered.

Charlie brings the mask to his face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing him to yank it off.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

Just then, the mask started to shimmer causing Charlie to bring it to his face again, and it latches on.

Charlie tries to take it off again, but can't because his body started to spin around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Charlie totally transformed!

Charlie's hairstyle was not cornrows, his head and face down to the start of his neck was now rose red in color.

He has on a shiny orange tuxedo with matching pants and black suede shoes.

Soon after, Charlie pulls out a mirror to look at his reflection.

"Foggin'! Sorry I meant to say, 'Smokin'!'" Charlie said.

"How do you feel, Charlie?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"Please call me, Chuck, and I feel fine!" Charlie answered.

Just then, Tina and Chuck look at each other and wolf-whistle.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine! How about you, handsome?" Tina asked.

"I'm great, thanks for asking!" Charlie answered.

"No problem!" Tina said.

Soon after, Peggy and the others take a look around and see Walter coming towards them with an angry look on his face.

A brick wall appeared out of nowhere and Walter ran into it causing him to be knocked out.

With Walter unconscious, Peggy and the others gave him an atomic wedgie.

After that, they a flag pole appeared causing Peggy to get an idea.

She untied the rope and hooked it yo Walter's underwear.

Then, she and the others pulled the rope till Walter was at the very top of the flag pole.

"That takes care of him!" Peggy said.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked, curiously.

"We go home!" Peggy said, excitedly.

When they got home, they got ready for bed.

When they were asleep,they had dreams about what pranks they were going to do the following day.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When we return to Peggy and the others, we find them up and ready to pull off some pranks.

Soon after, they get out of the mansion and go for a walk to see if they could spot anyone to prank.

When they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle, smiles form on our masked characters' faces.

"Oh no, not you guys again!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

"Yeah, you always cause trouble for us just go away!" Officer Doyle agreed.

"Aw, your no fun!" Peggy said, walking away.

Just then, Tina and Chuck come from behind Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle.

Soon after, Lieutenant Kellaway's and Officer Doyle's underwear are pulled up to their heads.

Peggy and the others laugh their heads off at this and go zipping around a corner.

Just then, they spot Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber walking down the street.

When they get close by, Tina and Chuck go behind them.

Baxter Simon's underwear is yanked up to his head.

Chuck then notices something about Tex Clobber.

"Eww, gross no undies!" Chuck said, in disgust.

"Ooh, I'm going to get you for that!" Tex Clobber said, angrily.

Tex Clobber then charges at Chuck.

Chuck steps out of the way, and Tex Clobber lands in a nearby river.

While heading back home, Peggy and the others spot Walter.

Walter grabs Chuck and starts squeezing him.

Chuck turns into a fish causing him to slip out of Walter's hands.

Soon after, Walter charges at Chuck.

Chuck steps out of the way.

Just then, a steel wall appears out of nowhere, and Walter crashes into it.

Peggy and the others get tired and start heading to the mansion.

While asleep, they dream about how nice it would be to have a vacation.

Something special will happen the following day.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next day, we see Peggy and the others wide awake.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked, curiously.

"Figure out a way to see if anyone knows the truth about us!" Peggy answered.

"What truth?" Bub asked, eagerly.

"That we're responsible for that salesman's death!" Peggy answered.

"That was in the past, let's talk about the future!" Eve said.

"I got an idea!" Peggy said, happily.

"What?" Eve asked, confused.

"How about we let the others go out and do pranks!" Peggy answered.

"What about you and me?" Eve asked, curiously.

"I have something planned out real good!" Peggy said, excitedly.

With that, the others left so Eve and Peggy could have some alone time.

"So what's your special plan?" Eve asked, eagerly.

"Me and you are going to an all girl strip club!" Peggy said, with a big smile on her face.

"Ooh, count me in!" Eve said, excitedly.

Soon after, they found the place and got ready to do their thing.

Peggy and Eve got on the table and took off all their clothes.

Then, they both laid down and got in a 69 position and stuck their tongues into each other's you-know-what.

When they got done, the club was just about to close so they headed home.

Meanwhile, the others were being chased by a huge mob of people.

When they got home, they put an electric fence around their mansion and all the members of the mob got fried.

When they were all inside the mansion, they decided to go to their rooms and take a nap.

When they were asleep, they dreamed of new ways to get everybody's attention.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide they want to have a little fun.

"What should we do for fun?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"How about we find an arcade and play some games!" Eve said.

"That sounds good to me!" Peggy said, excitedly.

When they get to the arcade, they forgot they didn't have any money.

Soon after, they go to the bank and take all the money there is.

After that, they all head back to the arcade.

They see a lot of games to play and start playing them.

When they run out of quarters, they decide to go outside and prank some people.

When they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle, they go up to them.

Soon after, Peggy and the others hand each of them a wind up box.

When they wind them all the way up, a huge fist comes out sending both Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle sailing through the air.

When they land, they land in a huge truck filled with fertilizer.

After that incident, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle go home to take a shower.

While heading back home, Peggy and the others run into Walter.

Walter looked really steamed when he saw Peggy and the others coming towards them.

With one quick move, Peggy and the others build another steel wall.

When Walter charges at them, they step out of the way and Walter runs into it.

Meanwhile, someone is spying on them waiting for a surprise attack.

After tangling with Walter, Peggy and others decide to go home to get some rest.

When they get home, the place is trashed.

"Who could have done this?" Eve asked, curiously.

Soon after, they find a note.

It read: If you don't get out of town soon, I will send an army of people after you for all the things you put me through.

This is not a threat.

It is a promise.

Signed,

Anonymous.

"Well anyway, let's clean up this mess before any one notices it!" Peggy said.

They dash around cleaning up the whole place.

When they are done, they decide to take a nap.

While they are asleep, the person who sent the letter is thinking up a scheme.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to have some fun for a while.

"Why don't we see if the circus is in town?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"Great idea, Peggy!" Eve said, excitedly.

The others agreed to this.

Soon after, they went to find a place to find out if the circus was in town.

They were in luck cause the circus was just around the corner.

When they got there, they forgot to bring any money.

Once again, they went to the bank to get some money.

When they come back, the circus was about to start.

First up was the lion tamer.

The lion tamer set a huge ring in the center and set in on fire.

The lion jumped through the hoop.

When they were done, the trapeze was next.

The trapeze artists were swinging while one person jumped from one place to another.

When they were done, the magic act was up.

The magician pulled a rabbit out of his hat.

Then he asked for a member of the audience.

"Now I will saw this person in half!" the magician said, excitedly.

The audience member climbed in a box and the magician pulled out a saw.

The audience was astounded.

When he was done, he split the box in two.

'Now I will put this person back together!" the magician said.

When the box was back together, the person climbed out of the box unharmed.

After that, the show was over so everybody went home.

While the circus was getting ready to close, the lion got loose some how.

The lion jumped on everyone in the circus and killed them all.

When Peggy and the others got home, their mansion was messed up again.

"Who keeps doing this?" Peggy asked, confused.

Their was another note.

It read:

Thought all your troubles were gone didn't you?

Well think again.

I'm still not through with you.

Signed:

Anonymous.

"We better find out who this and make them pay!" Peggy said, angrily.

Soon after, they all got ready for bed.

While they were asleep, they dreamed of new pranks to pull the following day.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go outside for a little walk.

While walking, they see a lot of people staring at them.

Just then, the police show up and point guns at them.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" one of the officers warned.

Just then, Peggy and the others spin around and before the police officers notice, they don't have guns anymore.

After taking the police officers' guns, they decide to go pull some pranks on some people.

Just then, they see Walter coming towards them.

Walter charges at them with everything he's got.

Soon after, Peggy and the others step out of the way.

After they move, Walter crashes into a steel wall.

Just then, they see Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber coming towards them.

Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber pull out some traps hoping Peggy and the others will fall for them.

Peggy and the others mock them and make them angry.

Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber charge at them.

Before they know it, Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber are caught in their own traps.

After that, they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle.

"Let's get out of here before these guys catch up to us!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, scared.

Officer Doyle and Lieutenant Kellaway get back in the patrol car.

As they pulling away, they are in a giant tornado.

A few seconds later, they find themselves on top of the police station.

Meanwhile, Peggy and the others head home.

Peggy and the others get home.

Then, they see their mansion has been vandalized once agaoin.

They find another note.

It read:

Just to make sure you guys are in touch, I will get my revenge on you guys.

Don't take this as a threat.

Take it like it's a promise.

Signed,

Anonymous.

"Whoever's doing this needs to be taught a lesson!" Peggy said, angrily.

"I agree!" Eve said.

After that, they decide to take a nap.

When they are asleep, they plan on staying in the following day so they can see whose been messing up their home.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to sing.

Peggy and Eve sing Love The Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie!" Peggy sang.

"I can't tell you what it is. I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. High off of love, drunk from my hate. It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer. I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She fuckin' hates me, and I love it. Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't. Come back, we're running right back, here we go again. It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, its going great. I'm Superman with the wind at his back. She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed. I snap, "Who's that dude?". I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her. I never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength!" Eve sang.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie!" Peggy sang again.

"You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you with 'em?. You meet, and neither one of you know it hit 'em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em. Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em. You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em. Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em. You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em. Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em. It's the race that took over, it controls you both. So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya. 'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day. Sounds like a record playing over. But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint. You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game. But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it "window pane"!" Eve sang.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie!" Peggy sang again.

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And now we fall back into the same pattern, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine, you're the same as me. But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded. Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is that I love you too much to walk away though. Come inside, pick your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?. Told you it was my fault, look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall. Next time? There won't be a next time. I apologize, even though I know it's lies. I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed. And set this house on fire!" Eve sang.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie!" Peggy sang again.

After the song was over, it was time to sing another song.

Kathy and Bub sang I Love The Way You Lie Part II by Rihanna featuring Eminem.

"On the first page of our story. The future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes. And you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero. Even though you've lost your mind. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Now there's gravel in our voices. Glass shattered from the fight. In this tug of war you'll always win. Even when I'm right. 'Cause you feed me fables from your head. With violent words and empty threats. And I'm sick that all these battles. Are what keeps me satisfied. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh. So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave. 'Till the walls are goin' up. In smoke with all our memories!" Kathy sang.

"This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face. Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction. Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry. That you pushed me into the coffee table last night. So I can push you off me. Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me. Run around the room and follow you like a lost puppy. Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me. Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me. Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the. Destructive that we're on, two psychopaths but we. Know how many knives we put in each others back. That we'll have each others back 'cause we're that lucky. Together, we move mountains, let's not make out of molehills. You hit me twice, but who's countin'?. But together, we'll live together, we found a youth fountain. Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'. This house is huge, if you move out I'll burn off two thousand. Square feetof it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it. With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it!" Bub sang.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I love the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie!" Kathy sang again.

They didn't see anybody after they got done singing, so they all decided to take a nap and fell asleep.

While asleep, they dreamed of the pranks they were gonna pull off the following day.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go outside and prank some more people.

When they leave, they see lots of people to prank.

Just then, they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle getting into the patrol car.

While they're driving, Peggy jumps on the hood and turns into a jet with hands.

Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle are airborne as the jet takes off with them hooked to it.

Just then, Officer Doyle got sick and threw up in Lieutenant Kellaway's lap.

Next thing they know, their on top of the police station again.

Soon after that, Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon show up with angry looks on their faces.

When they see Peggy and the others, they run away.

Just then, a steel wall appears causing Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon to crash into it.

Soon after, Walter tries to sneak up on Peggy and the others to surprise them.

But Peggy and the others already knew he was already there.

Just as Walter jumped out of the hiding place, Peggy and the others place a black hole right in front of him.

Walter did not see the hole and fell in.

Soon after, Peggy and the others get tired.

"Let's go home and get some rest!" Peggy suggested.

"Good idea!" Eve agreed.

When they got home, they find that their mansion has been vandalized again.

"Why do we keep coming home to find out someone's been here?" Peggy asked, angrily.

"I don't know but it has to stop!" Eve said, unsure.

The others agreed.

Just then, they find another note.

It read:

Still don't know who keeps messing up your home.

Well I got one more note to write before I tell you who I am.

You won't believe the things I do for revenge.

Signed,

Anonymous.

"Well, we'll just have to want until tomorrow to find out who this person is!" Peggy said.

"He won't know the meaning of revenge after we're done with him!" Eve said.

Soon after, they all went to their rooms to take a nap.

While asleep, they dreamed of finding who was messing up their home and getting revenge.

They were also dreaming of new pranks to pull on people.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

When Peggy and the others wake up, they decide to go prank some more people.

"After we're done pulling off pranks, let's come back here to see who's been messing up our mansion!" Peggy told them.

"Okay!" the others agreed.

Soon after, they go outside to see if anyone's there.

"Where is everybody!" Peggy asked, confused.

Just then, they spot Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" Officer Doyle said, scared.

"It looks like someone's not to see us!" Peggy said.

"We just wanna have a little fun!" Eve said.

"What's wrong with that?" Tina asked.

"We know what you guys consider fun!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

Just then, Officer Doyle and Lieutenant Kellaway are on top of the police station again.

"Let's find some more people okay?" Peggy asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Eve said.

Just then, they see Walter coming at them with a rocket launcher.

Walter then fired the rocket, and Peggy opened her mouth swallowing the rocket.

Peggy went flying upwards then back down.

Walter charged at them and ran into a steel wall.

Soon after, they spot Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

"Oh no, run!" Tex Clobber said, scared.

"Sounds good to me!" Baxter Simon agreed.

Just then, another steel wall appears out of nowhere, and they crash right into it.

Soon after, Peggy and the others notice that they are getting tired and head home.

When they get home again, they see their mansion has been vandalized again.

Then, they noticed another note.

It read:

Looks like it's your lucky day.

You finally get to know whose been messing up your home.

I have a big surprise for you.

I plan to destroy Edge City and there's nothing you can do about it.

Signed,

Pretorius.

"So that's whose been messing up our mansion!" Peggy said.

"Let's show him who he's messing with!" Eve said.

"Well do that tomorrow!" Peggy said.

When they go to sleep, they know they have to think of someway to protect Edge City from Pretorius the next day.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

When Peggy and the others wake up, they head straight for Pretorius's lab.

While on their way, they see Walter coming at them.

Just then, a steel wall appears out of nowhere and Walter crashes into it knocking him out cold.

Soon after, they see Baxter Simon and Tex Clobber carrying weapons.

When they start running at Peggy and the others, Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon realize their weapons are gone.

Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon start to run away.

Just then, another steel wall appears, and they crash into it knocking them out cold.

When Peggy and the others arrive at Pretorius's lab, they run into his henchmen.

The henchmen try to grab Peggy and the others but they see that Peggy and the others have disappeared.

Before the henchmen know it, their underwear is yanked up to their heads.

While on their way to Pretorius, Peggy and the others spot a laser beam pointed at Edge City.

Soon after, they point the laser beam at the lab.

Before Pretorius can change it the lab blows up.

Pretorius's henchmen made it out alive, but Pretorius wasn't so lucky.

Just then, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle show up.

They arrest the henchmen, Baxter Simon, Tex Clobber and Walter.

Before Walter and the others know it, their in jail.

Meanwhile, Chuck gets on one knee in front of Tina.

Then, he pulls out a ring.

"Tina, will you marry me?" Chuck asked, curiously.

"Of course!" Tina said, excitedly.

A few weeks later, Tina and Chuck's wedding starts.

Black Magic reads them their vows.

Soon after, he asks them the important questions.

"Chuck, do you take Tina to be your lawful wedded wife?" Black Magic asked.

"Yep!" Chuck said.

"Tina, do you take Chuck to be your lawful wedded husband?" Black Magic asked.

"Of course!" Tina said.

"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Black Magic said.

After the wedding, they head home.

Though it was a few weeks ago, Peggy and the others never forgot they saved Edge City from being destroyed.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
